fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Irene
Irene Solaris is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. She is a college student who studies to be an astronomer. Bio Irene was born to a family of renowned scientists. She lived in Toastwood for much of her childhood, and was homeschooled until she turned 8. She got good grades, and was particularly interested in science. Especially astronomy, given that she looks for constellations with her telescope every night. After she finished high school, she resided to Nova Bay with her family because her father found his new workplace there. She has a rather busy life, because she has to look after her younger sister, and she's currently studying in college to become an astronomer. Whenever she has free time, she will take a bus to any of the restaurants available. She is also known to go on vacations with her family often, especially in the summer. Personality Irene is a keen, gentle, and lighthearted young woman. She is friendly towards everyone, and hardly ever gets mad at all. Although, she can get a little squeamish at times, especially when she's exposed to offensive and violent imagery. Despite having a wide range of knowledge, she is sometimes perceived as an airhead due to her overly carefree nature and tendency to make nonsensical remarks Orders Papa's Cupcakeria Regular * Cupcake 1: ** Marshmallow, Cloudberry, Marshmallow ** Coconut Shavings ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Sunglow Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner A * Cupcake 2: ** Marshmallow, Cloudberry, Cherry ** Rock Candy ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner A Valentine's Day * Cupcake 1: ** Candy Heart, Cloudberry, Candy Heart ** Coconut Shavings ** Watermelon Drizzle ** White Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner C * Cupcake 2: ** Marshmallow, Chocolate Strawberry, Frosted Rose ** Rock Candy ** Watermelon Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner C Papa's Freezeria HD * Banana, Cloudberry, Banana * Coconut Shavings * Strawberry Syrup * Whipped Cream * Regular Blend * Marshmallows w/ Banana * Medium Cup Papa's Pastaria Regular * Poppyseed Roll * 4 x Shrimp * 4 x Fried Calamari * Black Pepper * Creamy Alfredo Sauce * Al-Dente Gnocchi New Year * Poppyseed Roll * 4 x Shrimp * 2 x Cheese Cubes * Rainbow Peppercorn * Creamy Alfredo Sauce * Al-Dente Rainbow Gramigna Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Banana, Cloudberry, White Chocolate Truffle * Coconut Shavings * Strawberry Syrup * Lemon Chiffon * Regular Blend * Marshmallows w/ Chai Tea * Medium Cup Papa's Donuteria Regular * Donut 1: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Powdered Sugar ** Pumpkin French Cruller w/ Cookie Dough * Donut 2: ** Mini Mallows ** Caramel Drizzle ** Orange Icing ** Regular Long John * Donut 3: ** Rock Candy ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Red Icing ** Chocolate Donut w/ Boston Cream Big Top Carnival * Donut 1: ** Crushed Peanuts ** Chocolate Icing ** Pumpkin Bearclaw w/ Apple Pie Filling * Donut 2: ** Mini Mallows ** Caramel Apple Drizzle ** Orange Icing ** Regular Long John * Donut 3: ** Candy Jack ** Sugarplum Drizzle ** Cotton Candy Icing ** Chocolate Bearclaw w/ Boston Cream Papa's Wingeria HD * Mango Chili, Blue Cheese * 6 x Green Peppers (Right Half) * 6 x Carrots (All Around) * 3 x Wild Onion Shrimp (Left Half) * 3 x Parmesan Shrimp (Right Half) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 2 x Tomatoes (Top-Right Quarter) * 4 x Pineapple (Right Half) * 5 x Green Peppers (Bottom Half) * 7 x Chicken (All Around) * Cooked for 5/8, Cut in 6ths Papa's Cheeseria Regular * Curly Fries w/ Poutine * Tomatoes * Sauteed Onions * Grilled Chicken * Lightly Toasted Three Cheese Bread w/ American Cheese New Year * Curly Fries w/ Poutine * Mac N' Cheese * Tomatoes * Mac N' Cheese * Grilled Chicken * Lightly Toasted Three Cheese Bread w/ Gruyere Cheese Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Regular * Cupcake 1: ** N/A, Cloudberry, Frosted Flower ** Lollipop Bits ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner B * Cupcake 2: ** Marshmallow, Cloudberry, Strawberry Wafer ** Rock Candy ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Teal Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner B Comet Con * Cupcake 1: ** UFO Wafer, Asteroid Ice Cream, UFO Wafer ** Asteroids ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Violet Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner B * Cupcake 2: ** Bubble Planet, Cloudberry, Bubble Planet ** Asteroids ** Apricot Drizzle ** Teal Frosting ** Lemon Cake ** Liner B Character Relationships * Was born to a family of scientists. * Has an unnamed younger sister. * Considers Professor Fitz to be one of her idols. * Was once kidnapped by Lilith Grotesque and used for her own desires. ** Her name may be off Lilith's target list, but she will be in it if she disturbs her again. Trivia * She was G Pizza's entry for Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014. However, she did not make it to the tournament * Her paternal side of the family is Irish, while her maternal side is Swedish, therefore making her Irish-Swedish by nationality. * Her Style B is her Big Top Carnival outfit from Papa's Pastaria. Gallery Irene Outfits.jpg|Irene's Outfit A, B, and C Meidos.png|Irene and Yukina in maid outfits (made with Manga Creator School Days page 14) Flipline collab 3.png|Irene in a collab qd1pIxR.png|Made by Mintexprezz Category:Girls Category:Customers created by G Pizza Category:Customers who debuted in Cupcakeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Pastaria Category:Freezeria To Go! Category:Donuteria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Cupcakeria To Go! Category:I Customers Category:Cheeseria